


Resting

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Distracted Steve, Fluff, Helpful Kono and Chin, M/M, Pregnant Danny, Sleepy Danny, concerned steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve is busy at work with Danny resting in his office. Steve thought he went home so he kept working on paperwork. He finds out about him still being here, feels bad, and takes him home.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Resting

Steve’s POV:   
“Steve, we’re going to head out now unless you need anything,” Chin asked as he and Kono stood in the doorway of my office. 

“No, thanks guys. See you tomorrow.” I answered.

“See you tomorrow.” Chin said before leaving. 

“Steve, are you doing anything important?” Kono asked. 

“No, what’s up?” I asked her as I turned away from my computer. 

“Nothing, I just think you should take Danny home soon or he will fall face first into his keyboard.” she explained. 

“Oh,” I frowned, not realizing that he was still here, “Okay, thanks.” 

“No problem,” she said as she smiled at me, “Night Steve.” 

“Night Kono,” I replied as I got up and made my way to Danny’s office. 

I stood in the doorway of his office and just took in the view. Danny was at his desk with his head resting in his arms but his hair was still untouched. I also noticed that his breathing was slow and deep so I knew he was falling asleep and will be out pretty fast. 

I made my way over to him and kneeled down next to him and asked, “Danny? You awake baby?”

“Steve,” he asked as his head shot up. 

“Yeah,” I answered as I put my hand on his arm, “You ready to go home?” 

“Are you done with your paperwork?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Yes,” I answered as I ran my fingers through his hair, “You know that you don’t have to wait for me right? You can go home and get some sleep if you’re tired.” 

“I know,” he sighed, “But I can’t sleep well if you aren’t in bed with me.” 

“Aww Danny,” I sighed as I kissed his cheek, “That’s very sweet babe. Let’s get home so we can get you a good night's sleep, okay?” 

“Okay,” he nodded as I helped him stand.

“Is your back okay?” I asked as I put my hand on his lower back, “Is it sore from leaning over like that? Is the baby okay?” 

“I’m fine Steve,” he said as he cupped his small belly, “I’m just really tired.” 

“Okay,” I responded as I hugged him, “I’m sorry for making you wait. I would’ve left hours ago if I would’ve known you were still here. Come and get me next time you’re tired and would like to leave. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he melted in the hug, “I could just stay home too since I’m restricted to desk duty for the next couple of months.” 

“You could do that but I’d miss you here.” I told him, “If that’s what you’d want to do though it’s fine with me. Do whatever’s better for you and the baby.” 

“Okay, I love you,” he said as he leaned up to kiss me. 

“Love you too,” I responded as I broke the hug, “Let’s get you home and into bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too short. Let me know what you think!


End file.
